1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical energy store of a motor vehicle, in particular a high voltage energy store of a hybrid vehicle or of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
High voltage energy stores used in a hybrid vehicle or in an electric vehicle are discharged to a relatively high degree in the motor mode of an electric machine of the vehicle and charged to a relatively high degree in the generator mode of the respective electric machine. Electric energy stores have a housing and storage modules are accommodated in the housing.
Separate devices are used in the prior art to position and mount an electrical energy store. For example, DE 10 2008 059 680 A1 discloses a battery mounting device with a trough-like receptacle for holding a battery, a bracket that encloses the trough-like receptacle and a securing element. The securing element is attached to the bracket and functions to secure the battery in the trough-like receptacle. Accordingly, a separate device is required to attach or mount an electrical energy store in the motor vehicle.
Similarly, separate devices are used in the prior art to control the temperature of the electrical energy store. For example, DE 10 2008 027 293 A1 discloses a cooling device for a vehicle battery in which electrical elements that are to be cooled are attached via mounting elements to a separate cooling body Accordingly, a separate device is required to cool or control the temperature of an electrical energy store.
Accordingly, the object of providing a novel electrical energy store of a motor vehicle.